


Singing Like a Hummingbird, The Greatest Anthem Ever Heard

by berodatheelf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Finn, Asexuality, Cheesy, Eurovision, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, References to the Eurovision Song Contest, Rey knows what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berodatheelf/pseuds/berodatheelf
Summary: The Republic holds its very first RepubliNet Song Contest to celebrate peace forged after the Battle of Exegol. Acts from across the universe have come to the Crystal Cliffs of Chandrila to perform and hope to win the contest. Meanwhile, backstage, there have been some miscommunications about who the subject of Poe Dameron's love ballad, 'When Galaxies Collide', is. Finn ultimately wants his best friend to be happy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Singing Like a Hummingbird, The Greatest Anthem Ever Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad that Eurovision was cancelled this year so, obviously, I wrote some cheesy fanfiction about my two favourite boys participating in their own song contest to make myself feel better. Hope you enjoy it :D

As a way to commemorate the first anniversary of the Battle of Exegol, General Poe Dameron thought it would be an extremely good idea to promote the peace that the Resistance had forged throughout the galaxy. It had been decided that this would be done through a song contest. Specifically, a song contest open to competitors from across the length and breadth the republic and broadcast across the galaxies via HoloNet. It would allow nations to celebrate not only the peace in their time but their own diverse cultures, after all, it was a party for everyone.

Poe worked hard creating the basis for the RepubliNet Song Contest with his fellow general, Finn and their trusted commanders. They set about organising the biggest event since the Victory Celebrations. Quite literally, as there were at least 69 million colonies in the Republic. Only a handful had sent acts to compete as a majority just wanted to observe and be entertained. However, some had claimed their invites had been lost. Others were keen to send an act but hadn’t realised how much work was involved and generally couldn’t be bothered. Despite this, it was hoped that the contest would gain more interest with the broadcast and that it would become a major annual event.

The fairest way to hold RepubliNet was to hold several competitions during the weeks leading up to the contest. The general public voted for their favourite acts. Those winning acts would then all compete in the Grand Final and totals would be created from a combination of scores from a panel of intergalactic judges and another general vote. The winning colony was the one with the highest total and would then hold the contest the next year.

They devised three specific rules to make it as fair as possible:

  1. All songs had to be original. This was to prevent 21 renditions of ‘Vader’s Many Prosthetic Parts’ at the Grand Finale (there was only so many times you could listen to that song without wanting to stick your fingers in your ears and say Na Na Na just to make it stop).
  2. Performances had to be live. This prevented colonies from sending their most attractive performers who lip-sync to tracks that are sung by better vocals. It also increased the chances of the unexpected happening, making for a much more exciting show.
  3. Songs could be about any topic except for any political ideology or xenophobic commentary. The aftermath of the Battle of Exegol had been hard for all. Some people had welcomed the Republic with open arms. Some were desperate for the First Order to return. Some even were planning to start their own empires by preying on their weaker neighbours. It was generally viewed that decreasing any chance of another galactic war happening was best for everyone. Especially, a war over a singing contest, which would be incredibly embarrassing if that occurred.



___ ___

After many months of planning, the Grand Final of the RepubliNet Song Contest quickly came around. Everything had been building up to this. To keep it fair, Finn suggested having a separate team to organise the contest. Still, both the generals and the commanding team helped out by offering their skills, Finn worked as one of the stagehands and Rose had created a rigging system for the lighting which made the show look even more spectacular. It was safe to say that the RepubliNet team had truly made themselves proud. They had chosen to host the first contest at the Crystal Cliffs, north of Hanna City, in Chandrila, the exact location where the Galactic Concordance had been signed. Not only was it a significant historical location, but it offered some of the best acoustics in the Republic and the possibility for amazing light shows to be created through the crystal itself which would make the contest insanely awesome to watch. The cliffs themselves created the perfect natural stage that they didn’t have to add much to other than a working sound system. The interconnected caves hidden in the cliffs became the behind the scenes areas where performers could get ready, practise and relax between performances.

The caves were a buzzing hive of activity. Excitement resonated off every surface creating electricity in every corner of the caves. Poe couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. This had exceeded all his expectations, he simply couldn’t believe that his zany idea had worked. It was a fairy tale come true! Perhaps opening with the Gammorean Operatic act, La Snorteme, wasn’t the best idea as their grunting, spluttering and squealing was ear-bleedingly grating. Looking at the facial expressions of the audience, some looked like they would rather deal with a pocket of unexpected zero gravity so they didn’t have to experience the full 7-minute performance any longer. Luckily, the contest gained a new lease of life thanks to the space pirate boogie song ‘Vulptices of the Seas’ by the living legend himself, Hondo Ohnaka representing Batuu. It was an added bonus that he only said a sentence at the end to advertise his absolutely legitimate business, Ohnaka Transport Solutions. Poe had feared that Hondo would have gotten carried away explaining that it was definitely not a cover for his any illegal activity. Fortunately, they didn’t have to drag him off the stage to make him shut up.

Colonies who had sent an act to the contest had spent a long time thinking about how best to represent their cultures. Acts ranged from genuinely serious attempts to the downright wacky. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Poe had ever seen and reading the messages sent through the HoloNet, his heart swelled with joy. He was so pleased that it was a success! The current favourites to win the competition were Figrin D’an and The Modal Nodes who had brushed the dust off their Kloo Horns, and come out for retirement especially to represent Clak'dor VII. The audience danced around wildly as they played their toe-tappingly brilliant new song ‘Mad about Us’.

Two women passed Poe as he waited in the wings of the stage. They were wearing bedazzled silver imperial uniform costumes with giant moons on their heads. He clutched his guitar and waited for his performance. Nerves rattled around his stomach as adrenaline pumped into his muscles. Poe took a couple of deep breaths to settle to his racing heart. It would be soon over. After the next act, it would be Poe’s time to shine.

“Our next act is rather unusual,” the announcer stated. His black suit glimmered under the spotlight like the stars in the night sky. “We wanted everyone in the galaxy to feel represented tonight, especially not forgetting our mechanical friends. On behalf of those essential workers for ships everywhere, here are The Droids!”

The lights shone onto the Crystal Cliffs, creating a million tiny rainbows. The audience hollered and cheered with delight. Poe smiled as he watched his darling BB-8 roll on to the stage with R2-D2 and the orange droid Chopper from _The Ghost._ C-3P0 followed anxiously followed behind and walked over to the microphone at the front of the stage. He tapped to check it was working. The microphone hissed with immense displeasure.

“Oh dear!” C-3P0 leaned forward and inspected the audience. “Goodness! I wasn’t expecting so many of you. I thought it would be a little more… intimate.”

_“Get on with the introduction! Let me rock this guitar, you old worry-circuits!”_ R2-D2 whistled irritably.

“R2, that was not very nice!” the anxious android warned. C-3P0 looked at the audience again. “Anyway this is the song I wrote and it’s called ‘Since I Saw You Last (I have a new arm and you may not recognise me)’. Hit it Chopper!”

Chopper started the song with an intense drum solo before changing to a more regular rhythm. R2-D2 plucked the strings of his guitar that was resting upright on a special stand and BB-8 shook a tambourine that had to be made specifically by Rose so he could hold on to it. C-3P0 didn’t necessarily sing as such but spoke in rhythm to the beat. It was difficult to describe his singing voice, it was almost like rapping but with a worried tone.

BB-8 glanced over to Poe in the wings, shaking his tambourine with extra oompf when he saw him. Poe gave his little buddy two thumbs up. BB-8 made an ecstatic little spin before turning his attention back to the audience. Pride swelled up Poe’s heart once more.

A hand gently touched Poe’s shoulder. He looked over and saw Finn who was wearing a set of headphones and was carrying a clipboard with a list of the order of performance. He was doing an important job, acting as a glorified shepherd to the acts making sure they all made their cues to be announced on stage. Finn beamed his beautiful smile at Poe. He was looking as majestic as ever. Poe’s heart started sputtering in excitement.

Oh no.

This was not the time for his body to remember how much he was ridiculously in love with his best friend.

“How’s Beeb’s big moment going?” Finn asked. “I didn’t want to miss his performance. He’s been so excited about it for weeks that Rey had to ban him taking his tambourine with them when they went to train on Tatooine.”

“I let him take his tambourine with me to all the meetings we had to attend. I’m no monster, unlike _some_!” Poe mumbled bitterly.

“I thought you had forgiven Rey about the tree incident?”

“I did, as _you_ suggested. I still have a right to be bitter about it all!”

Finn laughed and shook his head.

“She damaged my droid!” Poe argued.

Finn laughed, looking at the list of the acts to go. He smiled again. ‘Looks like you’re up next, buddy. Have you kept yourself hydrated? Do you want a drink of water before you go on stage?”

Poe shook his head. “I wet myself once on stage when I was 6 during the school play, all because I drank too much blue milk before going on. I quickly learnt the error of my ways!”

“Too much information, General!”

“General!” Poe replied with a mock head nod and a chuckle.

Finn playfully swatted at Poe’s arm in retaliation.

They turned and watched The Droids from the wings. C-3P0 started dancing in a way that could be described only as ‘I’m surrendering to every known being on this planet’ as Chopper created the greatest drum solo known to all of time and space. His drum set started spinning and moving across the stage which made the audience cheer loudly.

Poe looked at his best friend with intensity. “Do you think this is a good idea, Finn?” he asked quietly.

“Of course!” Finn replied with that tone that always meant, _don’t be so stupid_! “Yarvin 4 specifically asked for you, General Poe Dameron the War Hero, to represent them for the contest. You’re one hell of a singer! You could easily win this competition.” Finn nudged Poe softly.

“But,” protested Poe. “What if it looks like a fix? I don’t want people to think it’s a political act, and then it undoes everything we worked hard to create for this new Republic.”

“Oh Poe,” Finn pulled Poe into a hug. His guitar wedged in between them. Finn released Poe and gazed into Poe’s eyes. “The Disco Stormtroopers have caused more issues than anything else. You earned your spot in the competition fairly and squarely like everyone else! You made it into the competition without blackmail or bribery! Besides, ‘When Galaxies Collide’ is the least political song in the universe, it’s just a love ballad and who doesn’t like those?”

“It’s just a cliché love song!” Poe joked laughing too loudly for it to be funny.

It was true. He had written ‘When Galaxies Collide’ about his love for Finn. After all, Zorii said that everybody loves songs about peace or love. After years of pent up romantic tension between the two of them, and not knowing whether Finn felt the same way, he hoped it would best express Poe’s feelings for Finn. Finn was the first person to hear the finished song and it was the most nerve-wracking thing Poe had ever done. Defeating the First Order was easy-peasy compared to having to reveal his hidden love for his best friend. Poe knew that a huge showy romantic gesture would really embarrass Finn and that was the least Poe wanted so he performed it first as a one-on-one performance in Finn’s quarters.

Except, it hadn’t quite gone according to plan. After performing the song, Finn clapped enthusiastically and said that it was the perfect song for the contest. Nothing else was said. Clearly, Finn didn’t feel the same way and thus didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Poe had thought about telling him that the song was about him but then he convinced himself otherwise. He didn’t want to embarrass Finn even further. No, he just had to sing the song with just himself, his guitar and a semi-broken heart.

The audience erupted with thunderous applause as The Droids finished their song. They came off the stage and into the wings and BB-8 immediately whizzed over to Finn and Poe. Poe knelt down and rubbed his little buddy’s body with so much pride and rested his head on top of the droid.

“You were amazing out there, buddy!”

BB-8 beeped happily _. And you’re going to be amazing too, Poe_.

Poe stood up before being surprisingly pulled into a group hug. It was from Rey! She draped her arms around both Finn and Poe’s necks.

“Break a leg out there, knucklehead!” She released the guys from the hug and gently punched Poe in his bicep.

“That’s not my leg if you’re trying to break it for me!” joked Poe.

“I can break it for you if that’s what you want Dameron?” she waggled her eyebrows for reiteration.

“I’ll pass on that!”

Rey laughed and rushed over to praise BB-8. Finn was immediately distracted as the bug-eyed Rodian group, Spaghettification, walked past.

“Hey, are you guys hydrated? There’s a waterline in the next cave!” asked Finn.

One of them shook their head and asked in their language where the next cave was.

“Lou, isn’t it?” Finn pointed down the cave. “If you just follow this cave, it leads straight to the next one. That’s where you can get some water, Lou!”

Lou nodded their head and followed their group through the cave.

“Representing Yarvin 4 and to celebrate all the heroes of our time… our next act is General Poe Dameron. Let’s give a big hand to our General!” the announcer roared.

The audience cheered loudly.

“Good luck, buddy,” whispered Finn and he patted Finn’s back.

Poe smiled at Finn. He took one last look at his friend before walking onto the crystal stage.

\--- ---

Finn watched Poe perform on the stage. Yes, he had duties as a stagehand, but he would not miss his best friend’s performance for the universe. Poe had chosen a minimalistic stage setting with no gimmicks, just lights and the crystal cliffs glimmered and twinkled around him like a galaxy full of stars. One lone spotlight shone on Poe. He sang his beautiful love ballad with that heart-melting voice of his and stunning guitar chords. It was just a shame that Poe hadn’t written his song about Finn.

There was a particular lyric that plagued Finn’s heart. ‘Seeing the most beautiful person under the helmet’ was distinct proof that the song was about Poe’s first love, Zorii Bliss, and it was clear he still wasn’t over her. Whenever her ship docked for supplies at Ajan Kloss, Poe would drop everything to spend a few hours with her. Finn wasn’t bitter that Poe took time out. General Poe Dameron worked harder than anyone to make sure that peace prevailed. It was one of the things Finn admired, and loved, most about Poe. However, Finn feared he was losing his best friend to Zorii. He simply couldn’t imagine his life without that charming, heroic, blunderbuss man. Yes, he could be a pain in the backside at times with his reckless energy, but it was what made him endearing. A future without Poe was one he didn’t want. When Poe had played the song for him in his quarters, Finn hadn’t known what else to do other than clap and support his friend as much as he could. That way, at least, they would remain friends.

It was times like this Finn wondered what would have happened had he only been braver. If he had told Poe his feelings before they found Zorii. Heck, even after the Battle of Exegol, when he was relieved that Poe was alive! There had always been this romantic possibility between them both, a lingering touch or a glance across a crowded room but it could have easily been Finn’s over-wishful heart playing tricks on him. He wondered whether they would be together if Finn had admitted his feelings sooner. Or whether it would not work since Finn was repulsed by the thought of sex. Poe had seemed genuinely accepting when he had come out as asexual. That was something! Maybe, there wouldn’t have been any issues. Maybe there would be. Maybe he wasn’t even remotely attracted to Finn so that was why his asexuality didn’t bother Poe.

Rey linked her arm through Finn’s and rested her head on his shoulder. She prodded him in the jacket.

“What’s with the long face?”

“Oh…um nothing,” muttered Finn.

He pointed over to BB-8 who was gleefully watching Poe from the sidelines. He had put his tambourine down and had produced his welding torch and swayed slowly to the beat of the music. “Look at Beebs!”

“The most loyal droid you’ll ever meet,” she chuckled. “I have to give it to Dameron, that’s how you write a song! Are you sure he didn’t charm one of the mechanics to write it for him?”

“Ha, he wishes,” laughed Finn. “He spent at least a week between meetings and councils writing it!”

Rey laughed. There was a natural silence between them as they continued to watch Poe’s performance.

Finn sighed heavily. “Zorii’s lucky to have such a breath-taking song written about her.”

Rey looked up at Finn in disbelief.

Finn’s face frowned. “What?”

“Have you actually listened to his lyrics?”

“Yes, he performed specifically for me to test it out. It’s about Zorii.”

“What makes you say that?” Her eyebrow arched questioningly.

Finn shrugged. “It’s all the references in the lyrics. Like, for example, ‘Every stitch of your jacket contains a token of my love’.”

“Have you forgotten that Poe stitched your jacket back up?”

“Poe stapled my jacket back together! I think the lyric is a metaphor for giving a gift. He does tend to give his friends a jacket.”

“I don’t believe this!” muttered Rey. “Actually listen to his song, Finn.”

Finn tilted his head and listened to the chorus.

_When galaxies collided,_

_We were from two different worlds,_

_Now I’m in your orbit,_

_And you’ve found a home,_

_When galaxies collided,_

_We fought for the stars,_

_I’ll follow you anywhere_

_And stay by your side._

“It’s definitely about Zorii!” declared Finn.

“It’s not about Zorii, Finn.”

Finn’s heart skipped a beat. If it wasn’t about Zorii, who else had Poe written the song for? Could it be? It couldn’t…

Rey smirked knowingly. “You should ask Poe himself!”

The golden shine of C-3P0 caught Finn’s sight. His stomach dropped.

“Ah! Master Finn! I was hoping to find you here,” begun C-3P0.

“How can I help?” replied Finn.

“You see it’s Chewbacca, he’s having some issues with his Porg Band, and well, this is a bit embarrassing…”

“Yes?”

“Some of the porgs may have escaped into the audience and one clambered into one of the delegate’s bags… well the delegate is complaining”

Finn rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Stars_ , he knew something like this would happen.

“How to put this politely…the porg in question did mess up the insides of their bag quite terribly…”

“Just take me to them!” stated Finn.

\--- ---

Poe took his seat in the designated ‘green room’ cave. It was one of the largest caves in the cliffs and it was entirely possible to give each act their own designated plush blue sofa, each marked out with each colony’s symbol. The cave was awash with activity and noise as the other acts were busy enjoying the impromptu party, dancing along to every performance. At the centre of the cave, there was a large Hologram showing the contest in its full glory. Currently, it was Rose’s band, Rose and the Mechanics, performing with a heavy Core-Drive song. If anyone could pull off core drive these days, it would be Rose Tico. Poe leaned back and watched the rest of the show unfurl.

After a while, a rather dishevelled Finn with a feather sticking out of his hair wandered into the cave. His eyes searched the crowd of the acts and only stopped roaming when they locked with Poe’s. Poe beamed and waved at his friend to come and join him. He came over to Poe’s sofa and sat on the furthest edge away from Poe. His body was tense and His back was straight. Poe reached over and plucked the feather from his hair.

“What happened here?”

Finn shook his head. “You don’t want to know!”

Poe scooted closer to Finn and placed a reassuring hand on his hand, he looked down at it for a moment before anxiously back at Poe.

“Are you doing anything?”

Poe smirked cockily. “I’m holding your hand!”

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. “Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?”

Poe shook his head. Finn took his hand and led him out of the green room cave down a narrow tunnel. This ridiculously sweet gesture of Finn never stopped to make Poe’s heart race, every single time, it was how Finn found comfort and strength.

They wandered until they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Eventually, they reached the opening. The glowing lights of Hanna City twinkled across from them. Despite the biggest song contest happening behind them, it was quiet other than the sound of Chandrilian crickets chirping their merry tune of summer. The night air was cool and crisp against their skin.

“I can never get over how beautiful this planet is!” smiled Poe.

Finn let go of Poe’s hand and rubbed the back of his neck, he couldn’t even look at him. This was it. Finn was going to tell him that he was sick of being Poe’s friend.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” asked Poe. He gently placed his hand on Finn’s bicep

“Who did you write ‘When Galaxies Collide’ about?”

Poe’s stomach dropped. Oh boy, here we go...

“I… I wrote it about, well, you, Finn.”

Finn looked directly, his eyes wide with shock. “Me?” he stammered.

“Yeah, you, buddy. I… like you. A lot. I mean, of course, I like you, you’re my best friend. But I think I may have kinda sorta fallen in love with you. Not that I don’t love you platonically because I do but it might be a different kind of love…” he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why was he so bad at this?

Finn gently took one of his hands in his own, Poe immediately felt the electricity of his touch course through his skin. Finn smiled bashfully at Poe as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I think I may have kinda sorta fallen in love with you too.” Finn glanced down at Poe’s lips before kissing him. Poe was taken by surprise at first but then melted into the kiss. For a moment it felt like time had stood still.

Poe gently pulled away from Finn, laughing as he buried his face into Finn’s jacket.

“We’re such idiots! We would have saved a lot of unnecessary angst had we just spoken to each other. Like normal people!” exclaimed Poe.

Finn chuckled as he kissed the top of Poe’s head. His fingers softly caressed Poe’s thick hair.

“If Rey hadn’t told me that the song wasn’t about Zorii, I wouldn’t be here. I genuinely thought it was your big declaration of love for her.”

“Stars, no! That ship has long since sailed. You’re my everything, Finn! I just assumed you didn’t care for me the same way.”

“No! It’s always been you, Poe!” Finn stroked Poe’s cheek with his thumb.

“Always been me, huh?” Poe waggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up!” Finn laughed.

Poe leaned forward and kissed Finn again to make up for lost time and missed opportunities. Their fingers traced patterns on each other’s backs. Their bodies pressed up as close to each other as they could. Eventually, after a while, their lips broke away but they still embraced one another.

“How are you feeling?” Finn asked softly.

Poe smiled. “Absolute euphoria!”

Finn gently kissed Poe’s cheek. “That’s good because so am I.”


End file.
